rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gateway
Gateway is a space station in geostationary orbit above the Atlansean continent, more specifically above the ex-country of Lutece. It is now the home of the Highrise faction. Category:Locations History The station, then christened FSP #6896, has been assembled into orbit two years into the Atlansean War, in 3890. Back at the time the role of the station was to provide orbital manufacturing capability for the nation as well as serve as a supply station for the spacecrafts in orbit. To keep it safe from attacks, the station was placed higher than usual for military space stations and was assembled into geostationary orbit over Lutece's capital city, where it could be protected by surface-to-space ground batteries as well as it's on-board turrets of different kinds, ranging from lasers to plasma passing by 1408mm artillery slugs. It served during the war with success, with some seeing it as one of the crown jewel of the Lutece military. This station allowing the spacecrafts of this power to last longer by allowing them a repair station and a place for their crew to rest in-between engagements. It even fended off a cruise missiles attack by the Mykosian army back in 3905 on it's own, the station's lasers shooting down the approaching warheads. When in 3907 The Great Blackout happened, the destruction it brought upon the orbital satellites network was immense and left thousands of humans stranded in orbit aboard debris that retained their atmosphere, temporary lifeboats soon to be coffins. This event was the sole registered time were the blast gates of the hangar were shut close in an emergency scenario. The crew of FSP #6896, having lost all communications to the ground but having witnessed the total annihilation of the continent below decided that the war was effectively over. Following that decision it was decided that they shall scour the debris field researching survivors. After two weeks of research, and saving four thousand persons of various nationalities, effectively doubling the population of the station, when the rescue teams estimated the chances of further survivors to near zero, the rescue operations were abandoned. Then with a population of height thousand souls, the inhabitants witnessed the destruction below and came to a decision. They would cast away the names and conflicts of old and be reborn into a new institution: that of Highrise. They would recycle the enormous clouds of debris around Tahc and use them to refine their new home and build a small fleet. A fleet not built for war, but for peace. To clean the forsaken orbit of a planet they used to call home. And maybe, to colonize further planets in the solar system if the need would arise. Specifications Artificial gravity is generated via the spin of the station. This way, the feeling of weight is greater when something is further away from the spine of the station. The normal spin of Gateway is of 0.6 rotation/minute. The station is divided into 5 sections. Hangar, Shipyard and Command Center Where every ships can dock, the hangar has 9 large, 18 medium and 15 small landing pads, as well as 48 tiny drone receptacles and launchers. Ships are moved to landing pads by a moving containers system within the station, allowing for many more ships to be stored inside the station. Landing pads dimension The dock's low gravity allows workers to rely less on machinery to move heavy charges, the weight of the objects being equal to only a third of what they would feel like on the planet. The entrance to the hangar is by a small entry port, no larger than than 140 meters large and 40 meters high, defended by multiple turrets and with a double set of blast gates to close it in case of emergency. There are also smaller turrets inside of the hangar to defend it in case hostiles manage to enter it. This section is also the place where ships are assembled from pieces coming from the industrial section of the station. The shipyard has an optimal production rate of about 1 large ship, 3 mediums or 7 small ships a day, plus up to a hundred tiny drones. The command center is subdivided into two sections: a place where the leaders of the station may meet, dubbed the "council room" and the command center itself, that serves as both a control tower for the hangar and leads production, environment controls and a multitude of other things across the station. Large Ring The largest ring of the station is where the citizens of Highrise can live, work and relax. With a circumference of 18 849 meters, a width of 200 meters and a thickness of 30 meters, it offers an habitable surface of 22 618 800 square meters spread across 5 floors. Enough to house up to 500 000 persons comfortably. Obviously, the station is not made to accommodate such a large number of persons without importing food and water from the planet below. One of the peculiarity of the ring is the natural environment that has been re-created on it's surface. Vegetation, water and beautiful landscape adorn it's surface floor. However, without animal life to spread the seeds, to contain the vegetation and pollinate the flowers, the station needs to rely on minuscule drones to take care of the tightly regulated environment. This area also houses some advanced laboratories, were advanced materials and assembly methods are tested each days. This ring being far away from the spine of the station is the location where the artificial gravity is at it's strongest. A whopping 20% more than what the inhabitants of the planet live with. This higher gravity has the benefit of making stronger men and women out of those who live and grow on it, more accurately, the average man is as strong as 1.2 men who grew up on the surface. Minor Ring The minor ring is the food production center of the station. With a circumference of 9 424 meters, a width of 125 meters and a thickness of 20 meters, it offers on it's intern-most floor, the one exposed to the sun, a surface of 1 178 000 square meters for vegetable production in the goal of feeding the station's population. The average working man requiring a surface of 50 meters of vegetation to produce enough food, filtrate the air and filter it's wastes, this section can produce enough to feed 23 560 adults. Inside of the ring, underneath the farmlands, artificial meat is produced in gigantic vats to provide an easy protein intake for the population and diversify a bit the daily meal. Storage & Industry A series of three triangular modules docked to the spine of the station, this area of the station is where debris are refined, the extracted materials stored and processed to construct new things. With all the power available coming from the huge fusion reactor nearby, it is able to separate all objects into their individual molecules, sort them and automatically send them to the appropriate stores. These materials being stored under molecular form, similar to the finest of powders, are able to be stored much more densely than they could otherwise under any other form. With the marvels of molecular printing, now available by a large amount of energy and having all elements already sorted and available under molecular form, the industrial machine can create anything that the human kind may imagine. The fine prints of this freedom is that it can only be done as long as the actual product can be moved across the station and that the resources are available in the first place. This is why the spaceships' pieces are manufactured in this section but are only assembled into the shipyard. Heat Sinks An array of five 1.5 km long heat sinks are disposed near the end of the spine of the station. Excess of waste heat that may not be reused in the station are routed by dozens of liquid coolant lines across the station to these heat sinks to be radiated away safely. Fusion Reactor The fusion reactor is the technological marvel that allows Gateway to really shine by providing astounding amounts of energy from the fusion of deuterium with helium-3. This process generates great quantities of heat that needs to be dispersed, so coolant lines directly connect the outer core of the reactor to the heat sinks of the stations where it may be radiated into the void of space without damaging the surrounding machinery. The deuterium and helium-3 are directly harvested from one of the moon's regolith into a highly accurate method, aiming not to deface the moon so as not to betray their presence to those who live on the surface. Drones of small size land on the moon, comb the regolith in a small circle around them and then analyze what was brought back by the combing. The molecules of the extract are counted and weighted. If their mass turns out to be greater than the average mass of regolith molecules, it means that there is deuterium in that molecule, if it is below, it means there is helium-3. At the end of the analysis process, the reject samples are jettisoned back on the moon to cover the probe's traces and the probe goes back to the station, ready to deliver it's bounty of deuterium and helium-3.